


Enjoy your thanksgiving

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, it's just short and cute, y'all i can't come up with titles for my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: Jeno leaves Starbucks with something a lot sweeter than his grande white chocolate mocha and caramel crunch cheesecake.





	Enjoy your thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> simon says is an absolute masterpiece. it's my fav song from nct

Being swamped with never ending college assignments and duties, as well as part-time job demands, is not an endeavor everyone can take on. Jeno is _barely_ taking it on, sleep deprivation and lack of time to engage in hobbies taking its toll.

Sometimes, he'd rush through completing online assignments before their due date at midnight sharp, while at other times he would forget about an assignment altogether until someone brought it up, usually to voice relief at having finished a particularly taxing assignment. 

He never caught a break and he'd always have to choose between a less than adequate amount of sleep, studying, socializing or recreational activities. His mind was overworked with strain from college and Pizza Hut. 

It's a good thing it was Thanksgiving break.

It was very much needed.

___

Jeno found himself in the line inside a Starbucks. It was Thanksgiving and if he were completely honest, he was, no, _is_ , thankful for himself. His willpower and tackling of everything life carved out for him was extraordinary and beyond incredible. He worked hard in order to keep his grades decent for the sake of his scholarship. He was a pleasant cashier at Pizza Hut that seemed to know how to deal with rude customers a lot more than the average eighteen year old part-timer would.

The least he could do for himself was be thankful towards himself. 

Once it was his turn to order, he couldn't help but try to unobtrusively stare at the cashier. The cashier's face was ringing a bell in Jeno's mind, although he couldn't quite place why. 

“Hi! What can I get for you today?” The cashier looked at Jeno intently.

Jeno never broke his gaze from the cashier's eyes as he recited his order.

“Can I get a grande white chocolate mocha and a slice of the caramel crunch cheesecake?” 

“Sure! Will that complete your order?”

“Yes.”

“Can I get your name?” The cashier asked, Sharpie in one hand and cup in another.

It was a part of his job, and yet Jeno felt good hearing him ask that.

“Mhm. My name is Jeno, j-e-n-o.”

“j-e-n-o, Jeno,” the cashier repeated, holding the cup up for Jeno to approve.

“That's right.”

Putting the cup and Sharpie down, the cashier rang up the total. 

“Your total will be eight twenty-five.”

Jeno began rummaging around in his jeans pockets in search for his wallet. And _oh fuck_. It suddenly dawned on him why he hadn't been feeling the bump of his wallet in its usual place in his jeans pocket.

It wasn't there to begin with.

Jeno felt heat rise in his cheeks as he began fumbling through his jacket's pockets. He was fairly certain the wallet wouldn't be there either, but it could save him some face if it looked like he was making a genuine attempt at finding his wallet rather than a half-assed one that seemed iffy.

Jeno's mind was in a blur as he imagined all of the strangers behind him in the line, some surely staring at the scene and some probably growing more annoyed with every passing second, their wait time increasing rather than decreasing.

The cashier saved Jeno from further embarrassment.

“Misplaced your wallet, huh?” The question was a rhetorical one; the cashier didn't wait for Jeno to respond.

“This one's on the house.”

Jeno was dumbfounded, his lips parted as he tried to say something, _anything_. 

“Oh… oh… in that case, can you take the drink off the order?”

The large drink was pricier than the slice of cake. If the cashier was generous enough to pay his bill, Jeno figured the least he could do was reduce the cost of his order.

The cashier leaned over the counter, speaking low enough so that only Jeno could hear. 

“That won't be necessary, pizza boy. It's Thanksgiving, count it as my special treat. I got the treat of seeing your handsome face, afterall.”

Jaemin returned to his original position, casting Jeno a sweet smile.

'He knows me… from work. But how?’

Jeno didn't have a chance to ask Jaemin how he recognized him from Pizza Hut as Jaemin called for the next customer.

As he waited on his sugary delights, Jeno studied Jaemin's face from afar. All of a sudden, he remembered having taken Jaemin's order only a couple of weeks prior at no other than Pizza Hut.

_Eureka!_

'How'd I forget such a pretty face?’

Jeno's thoughts were interrupted when a barista shouted his name, signalling his order was ready to be picked up. 

As he gathered the paper bag and cup, he peered into the bag, finding a slip of paper in it. Starbucks never offered coupons, did they? Curious, he set his ~~sugar rush~~ goods down on a small nearby table, taking the paper out of the bag.

The paper didn't have coupons but it had something much better than he bargained for. 

The paper wasn't merely a slip of paper. It was a receipt, deliberately placed in his bag. The items on it matched Jeno's order exactly, leaving no room for doubt.

As if it were second nature, Jeno flipped the receipt, eyes scanning the handwritten content he found. A number, as well as a _enjoy your thanksgiving ♡_ graced his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the cordial message.

'This must've been the cashier's doing.’

As though it would confirm his suspicions, Jeno looked at Jaemin and as if on cue, Jaemin's eyes travelled from the customer he was attending to to Jeno instead, lingering eye contact settling between them. Jaemin radiantly smiled at him. Jeno returned his own vibrant smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you can all be thankful for yourselves this thanksgiving  
> happy thanksgiving y'all ♡  
> p.s. jeno didn't lose his wallet, he just forgot it in one of his drawers at his dorm


End file.
